Fun In The Dragon Stable
by Greath
Summary: A quick oneshot of Hiccup and Toothless sharing their love for each other. M/M Dragon!Toothless/Hiccup. PWP (p0rn without plot)


The smell of sweat was nauseating, but the aroma of lust that filled the medium size stable and his nostrils, were easily overpowered by it. The metal chains that secured his hands swayed and rattled. The annoying itch he got from the bundle of hay pressing against his naked chest and stomach became nonexistent. The pain he first felt quickly vanished. Now what he felt was pure bliss. Ever so slowly his moaning became louder and louder, but a female voice behind the closed wooden door reminded him to keep his voice down.

"Aah yeah, come on boy, go harder!" Hiccup said stimulating. The "boy" behind him purred quietly and started to thrust into the red head at a faster pace. Toothless' foot long penis entered and exited the human's ass fast and smooth. His large testicles rhythmically swung back and forth with each thrust. The dragon's panting wasn't as loud as his human's moaning, but when the two voices synced together it could be heard throughout the village, but this only last of less than a second. The blonde who kept guard outside the stable was quick to shut them up.

As Toothless pushed his member into the Viking, he would run his tongue along Hiccup's back. Once he reached his neck he would repeat the motion, still humping his human. The cool saliva on his sweaty body was refreshing and erotic. It made Hiccup's already hard penis throb up and down. Since his hands were bonded he couldn't masturbate. The aching feeling of not touching himself was mentally painful but physically, it was unbelievably pleasurable. Pre cum dripped down from the head and onto the hay covered floor freely. His balls slowly tightened. He was about to cum and he knew it.

"To- Toothless" he said "stop for a minute" he said and almost immediately the 440 pound {200kg) dragon stopped, looked at Hiccup and gave a whine as to ask why. "I'm about to cum, but I don't want to yet. I want our love making to continue for a little longer." Toothless pulled out of him, causing the boy of cry out it pleasure. "Thanks. Just give me a few minutes." He told his dragon.

Toothless walked over so he was face to face with Hiccup. He lay on his side with his head resting next to Hiccup's. He rear legs spread, giving the teen a full view of his genitals.

"That's a nice package you got." Hiccup murmured, as he gawked at it. Toothless gave his signature toothless smile. Hiccup examined his penis and balls closely. He noticed how perfectly round and big they were. '_I bet he can spill a lot of seed with those_.' he thought. The idea of him getting covered in his best friend's seed put a smile on his face. He then shifted his attention to the dragon's shaft. The long pink piece of meat had many veins running through it, each one pumping blood, keeping it erect. Toothless didn't mind if Hiccup looked at his privates. He did it too and to him, his human's penis was the sexiest thing he ever saw and it tasted good too, but Toothless knew not to use his teeth when giving him oral.

"Hey Tooth" Toothless looked at him. "You see those piles of hay over there?" He motioned with his head to a corner of the stable. Toothless turned, saw them then nod to Hiccup. "Go get one and place it so my body is completely vertical. Once that's done I want you to lick me back here," He giggles his butt "while I give that big rod a taste." He said, eagerly. Toothless quickly shot up and ran over to the pile of hay to retrieve one. After he got the hay and placed it down next to his human, he then used his tail to lift him up and move the bundle of hay so it would keep Hiccup's legs in a straight position.

"Now I need you to remove these cuffs from my hands. I want to be able to massage those lovely balls as you face fuck me."

Toothless' eyes shot up and he made a wide grin. He loved that idea. Quickly but quietly the dragon bit down on the link and jerked his head, shattering them, leaving a few still attached to the actual cuff but Hiccup was now able to move both his hands freely. The teen examined the cuffs. "Not bad, bud" he said "You didn't exactly remove the cuff itself but this'll do." To show his appreciation, Toothless gave Hiccup's butt a lick, making his yelp but he turned his head, showing a shy smile "Thanks," he said "now get over here and let me suck you," and before the teen knew it Toothless' penis was resting on his head with the dragon's balls pressed against his nose. The boy inhaled deeply. The smell of his lover's smooth, sweaty balls made Hiccup's eyes roll back behind his head. "Oh gods that smells wonderful," he said. The dragon over him simply gave a purr in response.

With both hands Hiccup started to rub and gently squeeze the Night Fury's warm sack. Although it was wet and slippery from sweat it was also amazingly smooth, similar to the smoothness of a babies face. He was also surprised at how large they actually were. Each one barely fit in his hand and the weight of them was also a new discovery for him. Hiccup began massaging each testicle in a slow, relaxing motion starting from the back end, near his butt to the side, and finally making his way to the front. Pre-cum started to drip from head of Toothless' fully erected member and slowly seeped into the Viking's hair.

"Toothless." The boy said in an irritated tone "you know that's hard to wash out." He tried getting it out by using his hand but that only ended up making the clear liquid cover more of his hair. Instead of ruining the blissful moment, Hiccup decided to forget about his hair for the time being and forces on sucking on Toothless dick. With the hand that was already in his hair, Hiccup grabbed the dragon's penis and tried to put it in his mouth but he was only able to get half the head in. Still that was more than enough for the teen, who started to move his tongue all over it. Toothless instantly jerked his head upward, and with his tongue hanging out he let out a moan of pleasure. His front talons dug into the dirt. Hiccup giggled, knowing the reptile was enjoying this. As Hiccup licked the head he couldn't help but notice that Toothless' meatus* was just big enough for his tongue. Without a second thought he shoved his tongue inside and started to lick the inner walls. This caused the dragon to give a yelp. His entire body shook and he dug even deeper into the dry earth. While Hiccup was doing this Toothless figured he should try to give his human the same pleasurable feeling he was feeling.

Carefully using his claws, he spread the boys butt checks, giving him a much clearer view of his back entrance. The first thing the dragon notice was he wasn't going to be able to get his big tongue inside such a small entrance. After quickly thinking of what he should he thought it would be best to lick on and around Hiccup's hole. Surly that would give the teen an interesting sensation? Toothless thought but the only way to find out was to do it. With his tongue pressed against Hiccup's tailbone, he started to venture downward. His forked tongue gently glided through his crack and over his balls. Hiccup gave a loud cry of pleasure but most of it was muffled by the penis in his mouth. The dragon then tried to slowly shove his tongue inside Hiccup but was only able to get the tip inside. Just like what the viking was doing, Toothless did the same with his tongue. He moved it in a circular motion (as best he could) and he pressed his snout against his balls, sniffing and rubbing up and down on it, which must of felt uncomfortable for Hiccup seeing as Toothless' nose was rough and scaly, but the human didn't make any sounds of pain or discomfort.

Astrid was pressed against the barn door, looking through a hole, with her hand down her pants. She took heavy breaths and every so offer a quiet moan escaped her lips as two of her fingers moved in and out of her moist pussy. She was moments a way of reaching her climax when Toothless suddenly pulled his dick out of the red heads mouth. Hiccup went to question why his friend did this,

"Gods Toothless why-", was all the boy said before his whole face got covered in white hot dragon seed. It came out so fast and so unexpectedly that Hiccup got a glob of it in his mouth. The sweet and salty liquid slid down his throat with ease. His hair went from being amber red to snow white. As Hiccup whipped away the sperm from his eyes, and opening them he watch the Night Fury's penis shrink and creep back into its protective slit. The barn door opened, the two males turned and saw Astrid walk in, wearing no pants and huffing uncontrollable. "For the love of Thor that was hot," she exclaimed. She then tossed Hiccup his clothes "now hurry up and get clean before someone sees us."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it. For the people following Desire 2 I'm pleased to say that I'll have the next chapter uploaded sometime this weekend. I know it's been moths since the last update and I'm sorry for that. <strong>

**(*) The opening on the head of a penis.**


End file.
